Beautiful Love
by Lana Saphira Swan
Summary: Tyler a quitté Caroline. Cette dernière est malheureuse et sombre dans une dépression mais Stefan, qui est son ami, est là pour elle. Il décide pour l'aider de partir avec elle à la Nouvelle-Orléans où se trouvent les Vampires Originels. Que va-t-il se passer ?. Pour le savoir, allez lire. Couples de la Fan Fiction: Klaroline, Stebekah, Kennett et Haylijah. Possibilité de Lemon.
1. Prologue

**Coucou^^.**

**Suite à une mauvaise manipulation, j'ai supprimé mon histoire donc je la republie sur Fan Fiction. Désoler pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire. Mais je vais vite rajouter les prochains Chapitre^^. Je ne vais pas les publier tout d'un coup n'ayant pas trop le temps en se moment^^. **

**Pour ceux qui viennent de commencer à la lire n'hésitez pas à laissez des Avis Constructifs si possible^^. **

**Merci également à _noemieb85_ pour avoir Corriger Mes Chapitres^^. **

**Passez une Bonne Journée. **

**Bisous. **

**_Saphira.  
><span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Corriger par:<span> _noemieb85._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue :<strong>

**POV Caroline**

La lettre était toujours dans mes mains alors que mes larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les retenir. Mes émotions étaient décuplées à cause de ma condition de vampire. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait brisé le cœur. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer...

Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas avoué de vive voix ? A croire que je ne méritais pas qu'on me dise la vérité malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui. J'avais tout fait pour qu'il soit libre de nouveau et comment il me remerciait ?!

Il m'écrivait une lettre en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Le nom de cette voleuse de petit ami était Alicia. Apparemment, c'était un loup garou, la fille du chef de la meute qu'il avait rejointe pour se protéger de Klaus. Voilà pourquoi Tyler n'était pas revenu à Mystic Falls depuis des mois ! Il était tombé amoureux de cette fille !

Je déchirai la lettre de rage avant de prendre mon téléphone portable et d'appeler la personne qui pourrait le mieux comprendre ma situation.

- Allô ? fit la voix de Stefan.

- Stefan... J'ai besoin de toi... dis-je dans un sanglot.

- D'accord. Bouge pas Caroline, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha alors que je restais assise contre le mur du salon. Je sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je me sentais trahie, humiliée et malheureuse...

Je regardai ma bague de jour et je me demandai pourquoi je ne la retirais pas. Après tout, je n'avais plus Tyler. Aucun homme ne me trouvait assez bien pour choisir de rester avec moi...

J'étais toujours le second choix, jamais le premier. Stefan avait choisi Elena. Matt aurait préféré être en couple avec Elena plutôt qu'avec moi. Damon également était accro à Elena et il l'était toujours, vu qu'elle l'avait choisi en redevenant humaine. Et puis maintenant Tyler qui me laissait tomber pour une pouf.

Non, j'en avais marre...

C'était bizarre mais le seul pour qui je n'étais pas le second choix était Klaus. Il m'avait toujours prouvé qu'il tenait à moi. Et même avant qu'il ne parte à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il m'avait non seulement promis qu'il laisserait Tyler tranquille mais il m'avait aussi demandé si je voulais partir avec lui. Et moi comme une idiote, j'avais refusé car je voulais être au côté de Tyler...

J'avais cherché à téléphoner à Tyler pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait rentrer et il ne m'avait pas répondu. Cela faisait cinq mois que je cherchais à le joindre mais sans succès. Et aujourd'hui je recevais une lettre de lui m'annonçant qu'il me quittait pour une autre.

J'avais tout gâché, j'aurais mieux fait de partir avec Klaus. Maintenant je me retrouvais seule.

Je retirai ma bague de jour et dès qu'elle fut au sol, je sentis une douleur atroce sur tout le corps. J'entendis qu'on m'appelait mais je n'y fis pas attention.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 01 :<span>**

**POV Caroline**

Je sentis qu'on me poussait à l'ombre. Je ne ressentis plus cette douleur et je vis Stefan qui me regardait d'un air dur. Il prit ma bague et me la remit de force.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Tu cherches à te tuer ou quoi ?! hurla-t-il.

- J'en ai marre qu'on ne m'aime pas pour ce que je suis ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me choisit jamais ? J'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée, d'avoir le cœur brisé ! lui répondis-je dans un sanglot.

- Caroline, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur.

- Tyler... Tyler m'a... m'a laissé tomber... Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre... expliquai-je, toujours en pleurant.

Stefan me prit dans ses bras et je ne pus faire autrement que de me laisser aller. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ? Ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ce genre de connerie ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à ma mère ou à Stefan ! Quelle idiote, jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça !

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu peur pour ma meilleure amie. Mais sache que Tyler est un idiot et qu'il ne te mérite pas.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas...

- Arrête de dire ça. Tu es une fille bien, les personnes qui ne le voient pas sont des imbéciles.

- En ce moment j'ai l'impression d'être seule, même si tu es là. Depuis que Bonnie a vaincu Silas et qu'Elena est redevenue humaine, j'ai l'impression d'être sans intérêt...

- Et cela correspond également au départ de Klaus, me fit-il remarquer.

Je savais que Stefan avait raison. Quand Bonnie avait réussi à neutraliser Silas sans le tuer, qu'Elena avait pris le remède pour redevenir humaine et que Klaus et sa famille étaient partis, je m'étais sentie seule. Pourtant j'avais toujours l'espoir que Tyler revienne et du coup je faisais en sorte de voir le bon côté des choses. Mais depuis que j'avais reçu cette lettre, je sentais la tristesse et la colère m'envahir.

- Oui, je l'avoue, reconnus-je finalement.

- Et tu as gardé contact avec lui ? me demanda Stefan.

- Non, je pense qu'il m'a oubliée. En plus, vis-à-vis d'Elena, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre contact avec lui, ajoutai-je.

- Donc tu fais ça pour Elena ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, et également pour Tyler. Klaus lui a fait beaucoup de mal et je voulais que lui et moi reprenions un nouveau départ.

- Je vois. Alors écoute ce que je vais te dire. Elena ne mérite pas que tu fasses ça pour elle. Après tout, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour se mettre en couple avec Damon après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Ensuite, et bien Tyler se fiche de toi, alors tu devrais te foutre aussi de son avis.

Je regardai Stefan, choquée par ses propos. Visiblement, il en voulait plus à Elena que je ne le pensais. Ce que je pouvais comprendre d'ailleurs. Elena lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, tout comme Tyler venais de m'en faire.

D'ailleurs quand il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, nous avions passé notre soirée ensemble à boire et nous amuser au Mystic Grill. Il était mal et je voulais lui changer les idées. Après tout, c'est ce que font les amis : on est toujours là pour ceux qu'on aime. Hors de question que je laisse tomber Stefan. Et j'étais heureuse qu'il fasse pareil vis-à-vis de moi.

- Merci d'être là, Stefan, dis-je, émue.

- C'est normal. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je suis ton ami, me répondit-il en me souriant.

- Tu sais, Klaus m'avait proposé de partir avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans, repris-je.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, mais j'ai refusé pour rester avec Tyler. Et maintenant je regrette...

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard...

- Je... Stefan, ça ne se fait pas. Tu me vois venir frapper à sa porte en lui disant « Salut. Tyler m'a larguée pour une autre et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suivi. Mais tu veux toujours de moi ? ». Non ça ne se fait pas. Ça laisse penser que je me sers de lui...

- Pourtant tu m'as bien dit qu'une fois il t'a dit qu'il t'attendrait.

- Oui, mais ce n'est peut-être plus le cas.

Stefan m'écouta attentivement avant de prendre son téléphone portable. Il sembla hésiter mais je le vis écrire un texto. J'allai vers lui et je vis ce qu'il était en train d'écrire.

_Rebekah_

_Que dirais-tu que je te rejoigne à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?_

_Bisous_

_Stefan_

Stefan appuya sur « envoyer » puis rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Je le regardai, choquée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Mais tu es devenu fou ma parole ! m'exclamai-je sous le choc.

- Non. Mais vois-tu j'ai besoin de changer d'air. J'en ai marre de rester à Mystic Falls alors que je vois Damon et Elena ensemble. Alors je demande à Rebekah si je peux aller la rejoindre, me répondit-il.

- Mais tu as gardé contact avec elle ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui. J'aime bien Rebekah…

Son téléphone sonna. Stefan le prit et regarda le texto. Il eut un sourire sur le visage avant d'écrire un nouveau message et de l'envoyer.

- Rebekah est contente que je vienne. Je vais partir ce soir, m'informa-t-il.

Attendez, il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser ici toute seule ! Non, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule avec Elena et Damon en train de se bécoter. En plus maintenant, je savais que Tyler ne reviendrait plus ici.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici toute seule ?! m'indignai-je.

- Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ! Je suis sûr que Rebekah sera contente de te voir, me rétorqua-t-il avec amusement.

Alors c'était ça ! Il essayait de me manipuler pour que je vienne avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'était très intelligent de sa part. Mais il ne me pousserait pas à partir avec lui !

- Si tu ne viens pas, tu devras voir souvent Elena et Damon. Et je sais que tu détestes ça. En plus, je ne serai même pas là pour t'écouter. Donc je pense que tu devrais accepter mon offre, conclut-il.

- Sérieusement, je ne te pensais pas aussi manipulateur, lui lançai-je.

- Caroline, tu devrais venir avec moi. Tu reverrais Rebekah, avec qui tu t'entends bien, et également Klaus. Je pense qu'il sera également heureux de te voir.

- Et si ça n'est pas le cas ? Je ne suis pas sûre de supporter encore qu'on me rejette...

- Tu verras qu'il ne te rejettera pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va être enchanté de te revoir... Alors, que choisis-tu ?

- Tu me laisses en parler à ma mère ? Après je te donnerai ma réponse.

- D'accord, mais je reste avec toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses encore une connerie…

- Je ne ferai rien. Je sais que j'ai été idiote d'avoir fait ça.

- Je reste quand même. Téléphone à ta mère pour lui parler de notre voyage.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'accompagne, on dirait !

- Un voyage entre amis ne nous ferait pas de mal, se justifia-t-il.

- Très bien.

Je pris mon téléphone portable et appelai ma mère. Elle répondit tout de suite.

- Caroline, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose, répondis-je en hésitant.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais partir en voyage quelques temps avec Stefan…

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ? Tu as décidé ça quand ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Tyler qui m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait pour une autre et j'ai vraiment besoin de partir quelques temps de la ville, tout comme Stefan qui, lui, s'est fait larguer par Elena. Alors on a pensé qu'on devrait partir en voyage quelque temps...

- Oh... Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie... Je comprends. D'accord, j'accepte, mais je veux que tu me donne des nouvelles régulièrement pour être sûre que tu ailles bien !

- Je te téléphonerai tous les jours. Merci maman.

- De rien. Prends soin de toi.

- Oui, toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et je vis Stefan sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Prépare tes affaires, s'exclama-t-il. Ensuite on va chez moi pour que je prépare les miennes et pour annoncer à mon cher frère où on part !

- C'est moi ou tu comptes provoquer ton frère ? demandai-je.

- Oui, j'avoue ! Mais je veux surtout provoquer Elena. Elle risque d'être furieuse qu'on parte rejoindre les vampires originels…

- De toute façon, elle est à fond sur Damon, alors elle va s'en foutre très vite.

- Ouais, elle est à fond sur Damon dans tous les sens du terme, renchérit-il avec agacement.

- Stefan, épargne-moi les détails. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que fait Elena avec Damon, le coupai-je en prenant un air dégoûté.

Stefan rigola, amusé par ma phrase. Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre et je fis mes valises.

* * *

><p>Quand j'eus fini de préparer mes valises, Stefan m'aida à les mettre dans sa voiture. Il avait profité que je sois occupée pour aller la chercher. Il faut dire que j'avais pris mon temps pour préparer mes affaires.<p>

Puis, une fois la voiture chargé, on alla comme prévu chez lui.

Arrivés au manoir, on trouva Elena et Damon installés sur un sofa en train de s'embrasser. Stefan les interrompit.

- Bon, on part en vacances, Caroline et moi, lança-t-il.

Damon et Elena nous regardèrent d'une façon bizarre.

- Où ça ? demanda Elena, surprise par l'attitude joviale de Stefan.

- A la Nouvelle-Orléans, répondis-je à la place de Stefan.

- Non mais vous êtes dingue tous les deux ?! Vous savez que Klaus et sa famille se trouvent là-bas ?! s'exclama Damon.

- Ouais, on le sait, dis-je.

- D'ailleurs justement on va loger chez eux.

Je regardai Stefan, surprise. Je croyais qu'on allait loger chez Rebekah. Je ne savais pas qu'elle habitait avec ses frères. Stefan me fit un clin d'œil alors je ne dis rien.

- Caroline, tu ne vas pas partir là-bas, quand même ? me questionna Elena avec inquiétude.

- Si. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, avouai-je.

- Mais je pensais que tu étais bien ici. Surtout que Tyler va revenir bientôt...

- Tyler ne reviendra pas : il m'a laissé tomber pour une autre ! Alors oui, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, j'en ai marre d'être entourée de couples sans que je le sois aussi !

- Moi aussi d'ailleurs, renchérit Stefan.

- Blondie, tu ne vas pas faire cette idiotie ?! me lança Damon. Je te pensais plus intelligente...

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de notre situation, à moi et à Stefan. Lui est blessé par toi et Elena et ça lui fait mal de vous voir tous les deux. Il aime Elena. Quant à moi si je reste toute seule ici, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise, reconnus-je.

- Je me fais des idées ou c'est Stefan qui a eu cette idée de génie ? se renseigna Damon.

- Oui c'est moi, confirma Stefan. J'ai gardé contact avec Rebekah, qui m'a également remonté le moral quand Elena m'a quitté pour toi. Donc quand j'ai trouvé Caroline en pleurs, j'ai pas hésité une seconde. Caroline a besoin de voir d'autres personnes, de changer d'air.

J'étais gênée que Stefan parle de l'état dans lequel il m'avait trouvé. J'avais peur qu'on me prenne pour un cas désespéré. Mais heureusement il ne parla pas du fait que j'avais enlevé ma bague de jour car j'avais pété un câble.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée, Caroline ? me demanda Elena d'un air peiné.

- Parce qu'elle se sent exclue depuis que tu es redevenue humaine, répliqua Stefan. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tout le monde se préoccupe toujours de toi et jamais de Caroline. En fait, tu as une drôle de conception de l'amitié.

C'est moi ou il se vengeait ? Non, il ne devait pas lui dire ça. Elena était une bonne amie même si elle se rendait parfois pas compte du mal-être de certains de ses amis. Ce qui me faisait penser à une fois ou Bonnie allait mal à cause de Silas : il lui avait fait apprendre cette magie qui avait bien faillit la tuer. Alors dès qu'elle l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire, elle avait essayé d'arrêter toute forme de magie pendant un temps. Et elle était tellement mal qu'elle s'en était rendue malade. On aurait dit une droguée en manque. Elena n'était pas là pour elle, il n'y avait que Matt et moi. Elena n'était pas au courant de ce qu'avait eu Bonnie.

- Stefan tu vas trop loin ! s'emporta Damon.

- Elle ne se préoccupe pas de Caroline ou de Bonnie ! s'énerva Stefan. La fois où Bonnie a commencé à aller trop loin avec la magie noire, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle. Et à qui elle s'est confiée ? A moi !

- Stefan, tu abuses un peu, tentai-je.

- Non, Caroline. Elena doit comprendre que ses autres amis ont besoin d'elle, qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui compte, me contredit-il.

- Je pense qu'elle a compris, maintenant arrête, insistai-je.

Je voyais que ce qu'avait dit Stefan faisait de la peine à Elena. Elle s'en voulait. Je savais que Stefan regrettait également ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il se vengeait comme ça, en lui disant ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elena ne méritait pas ça après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Stefan, tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires, repris-je.

Il ne dit rien et monta à l'étage à vitesse de vampire. J'allai vers Elena, m'en voulant de ne pas avoir arrêté Stefan plus tôt.

- Il ne le pense pas, Elena. Il est en colère, l'excusai-je.

- Non, il dit vrai... Je ne me suis pas assez occupée de toi et de Bonnie, ajouta Elena avec une expression peinée.

- Tu avais suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir les nôtres en plus. Bonnie, tout comme moi, voulions te protéger. On ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Je suis tellement désolée...

- Non, ne t'excuse pas...

La voir dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur. Même si toutes les deux nous avions eu des moments difficiles, elle était toujours mon amie. Je ne supportais pas la voir malheureuse et je ne supportais pas la voir pleurer. J'étais sûrement trop sensible mais je ne pouvais pas changer ma personnalité pour ne pas être aussi émotive. Je pris Elena dans mes bras pour la calmer.

- Je t'ai blessée quand j'étais un vampire et je suis désolée, reprit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

- Blondie a raison, acquiesça Damon.

- Tu pars à cause de moi, lança Elena.

- Non. Je pars à cause de Tyler. Et puis je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas !

- J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Elena, il ne m'arrivera rien. Si tu t'inquiètes vis-à-vis de Klaus, sache qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

- Oui, elle a raison. C'est la seule qui ne risque rien en étant à ses côtés, approuva Damon.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te téléphonerai souvent pour te donner de mes nouvelles.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui. Ça va me faire beaucoup de monde à appeler, dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Elena me sourit avant de voir Stefan descendre des escaliers avec deux sacs. Il alla charger la voiture alors que Damon et Elena m'accompagnaient dehors. Stefan ne dit rien et monta dans la voiture, ce qui sembla embêter Damon. Je pris Elena dans mes bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, me souffla-t-elle.

- Toi aussi !

Je me tournai vers Damon.

- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, lui fis-je d'un ton menaçant.

- Comme toujours, me répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elena était peinée mais elle se retenait de pleurer. A ce moment-là, je la trouvai également très émotive mais c'était le cas de nous tous.

Je montai dans la voiture, puis on partit.


	3. Chapitre 02

****Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 02 :<span>**

**POV Caroline**

- On s'est perdu, Stefan ! m'exclamai-je.

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'on tournait en rond. On était dans un endroit désert, il n'y avait personne et pas de maison aux alentours. Il y avait juste des arbres et un lac. Il faisait nuit et j'étais sûre qu'un humain ne verrait rien ici tellement il faisait sombre.

- Mais non ! s'exclama Stefan.

- Mais si ! répliquai-je.

Stefan arrêta la voiture et regarda où on était grâce à son téléphone portable. Mais il n'y avait plus de batterie et je soupirai avec agacement. Il n'avait pas chargé son téléphone portable avant de partir ou quoi ?! Je sortis le mien mais ça ne captait pas. Énervée, je posai la main sur la portière et sortis de la voiture. J'essayai de me déplacer pour trouver un endroit où ça captait. Mais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'éloignais de la voiture. J'avais trouvé un endroit où mon téléphone captait quand soudain, j'entendis un grognement. Je regardai autour de moi et un détail me vint à l'esprit : c'était la pleine lune.

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir jusqu'à la voiture alors que j'entendais des grognements. Ils étaient plusieurs. Ce n'était pas un seul loup garou qui me poursuivait mais au moins quatre.

J'arrivai à la voiture et je rentrai rapidement dedans, verrouillant les portières.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Stefan, inquiet.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un loup garou sauta sur le capot alors que les autres étaient en train d'attaquer les portières.

- Démarre ! lui criai-je.

Stefan fit ce que je lui dis et démarra mais la voiture cala. Il s'énerva alors que les loups garous continuaient à attaquer la voiture.

- Bon, même si la voiture démarre pas, je pense qu'on est en sécurité à l'intérieur, me dit-il.

- Oui, j'espère.

- On aurait dû prendre de quoi repousser les loups garous.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait ici…

Soudain, les loups garous tombèrent au sol en couinant. Je regardai dehors et j'aperçus une silhouette s'approcher de nous. Les loups garous se relevèrent et s'enfuirent. Je sortis de la voiture et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Stefan sortit également. Tout à coup, un mal de tête violent se fit sentir, je tombai au sol en mettant mes mains sur ma tête. Je vis que Stefan était dans le même état que moi. Bien vite, je sombrai dans l'inconscient.

* * *

><p>- Caroline, réveille-toi, me dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.<p>

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, ayant toujours une grosse migraine. La lumière me faisait mal aux yeux et je pouvais voir que j'étais dans une pièce de couleur bleu nuit et argent. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage, me sentant mal. Je les enlevai finalement et regardai autour de moi pour voir Klaus qui semblait inquiet. Comment étais-je arrivée là ?

Des souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revinrent et je ne pus faire autrement que de demander où était Stefan.

- Stefan, commençai-je.

- Il va bien. Je suis désolé mais Sophie a cru que vous étiez une menace, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Une menace ? Qui est Sophie ? demandai-je, troublée.

- Sophie est une sorcière travaillant avec moi.

- Avec ? Pas pour toi ? remarquai-je avec sarcasme.

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de me répondre d'un air calme :

- Je te reconnais bien là : toujours en train de me contredire.

- J'imagine que ça a dû te manquer…

- Tu peux te lever ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, répondis-je en me relevant doucement.

Dès que je fus debout, je sentis ma migraine amplifier. J'attendis un peu avant de bouger.

- Suis-moi, me dit-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. On sortit de la chambre et on arriva dans un couloir. On s'avança dans ce dernier jusqu'à atteindre un escalier. On le prit et une fois en bas, on atterrit dans le salon où je vis Stefan en train de discuter avec Rebekah, Elijah et une fille aux cheveux bruns. Cette dernière, quand elle nous vit, sembla gênée.

- Caroline, voici Sophie, me dit Klaus.

- Oui, à propos, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez des amis de Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à être accueillie comme ça, expliquai-je.

- Ça je m'en doute. D'abord les loups garous et ensuite moi qui utilise un sort contre vous... Je suis vraiment désolée.

- A propos de loups garous… Normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir ici, s'étonna Elijah. Ils sont censés avoir été chassés par Marcel.

- On peut vous assurer qu'il y en avait, le contredit Stefan.

- Ils étaient au moins quatre, ajouta Sophie.

- Donc il s'agit d'une meute, en déduisit Rebekah.

- Je pense.

- Je vais voir si je trouve des informations, intervint Klaus. Si une meute de loups garous est dans les parages alors certains vampires risquent d'être au courant.

Il partit avant qu'Elijah puisse lui dire quelque chose. Je trouvais Klaus bizarre. Il avait changé car il y a quelques mois, il ne m'aurait pas quittée d'une semelle si j'étais allée lui rendre visite...

Elijah dut se rendre compte que je me posais des questions et je crus qu'il allait nous expliquer ce qui se passait au juste mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de dire :

- Il est préoccupé par certaines choses...

- Je pensais qu'il serait heureux de me voir, avouai-je.

- Il est content, c'est juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ta visite. Rebekah voulait lui faire la surprise.

- Et ça a raté à cause de Sophie, fit Rebekah avant de fixer Sophie d'un air de reproche.

Sophie était gênée mais elle ne dit rien. Je lui souris pour lui prouver que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle me rendit mon sourire.

- Que diriez-vous si je vous faisais visiter la ville ? proposa Rebekah d'un air enjoué.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Stefan.

On suivit Rebekah jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

><p>On arriva devant un bar et on rentra à l'intérieur. Rebekah se dirigea vers le comptoir et on y vit une fille blonde aux yeux bleus assez jolie.<p>

On s'installa aux côtés de Rebekah.

- Hey Camille ! interpela-t-elle.

La dénommée Camille s'approcha de nous avec un sourire.

- Salut, Rebekah. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien. Camille, je te présente Stefan et Caroline.

- Caroline ? LA Caroline ?

Je regardai Camille, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Stefan, lui, était amusé par sa remarque. D'ailleurs je voyais qu'il se retenait de rire.

- La seule et l'unique, approuva Rebekah.

- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, me dit Camille. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, je suis vraiment contente de te voir enfin.

- Merci... C'est gentil... bafouillai-je, surprise.

- Klaus m'a souvent parlé de toi. Il pensait que jamais tu ne viendrais ici mais moi je me doutais bien que un jour tu serais là.

- Tu as eu une bonne intuition, Camille, lui dit Rebekah.

Stefan était en train de se marrer parce que je perdais mes moyens. La preuve, je ne savais plus quoi dire alors que normalement j'ai toujours quelque chose à dire.

* * *

><p>Quand soudain, une odeur familière se fit sentir. Je me retournai vivement et je pus LA voir ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas être ici ! Hayley venait d'arriver et quand elle me vit, son expression changea. Si elle était fière, là ce n'était plus le cas. Elle avait peur. Mais un détail me surprit.<p>

Son ventre arrondi... Comme si elle était enceinte... Elle posa une main sur son ventre, comme si elle voulait protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait. Rebekah se leva rapidement et me maintint en place. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur que je l'attaque. Hors, même si je n'aimais pas cette garce, jamais je ne m'en serais prise à elle. Surtout dans cet état.

Et puis pourquoi Rebekah la protégeait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle était tellement maternelle qu'elle protégeait les enfants, je n'en savais rien. D'ailleurs ça serait normal, je réagirais comme ça aussi.

- Je ne vais pas l'attaquer ! lançai-je d'un ton sec.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque ! me répliqua Rebekah.

- Caroline se contrôle parfaitement, intervint Stefan.

Rebekah parut hésiter, puis elle me lâcha. Je m'avançai rapidement vers Hayley. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qui est le père ? l'interrogeai-je. C'est tout de même pas Tyler ?!

Pourquoi demandai-je si ça n'était pas Tyler ? Et bien, parce qu'Hayley était folle de Tyler et je le savais. De plus, je m'étais toujours demandée si les hybrides pouvaient avoir des enfants, étant donné qu'ils étaient à moitié loups garous et que ces derniers pouvaient en avoir.

Mais à bien réfléchir ça me paraissait stupide de penser ça. Surtout que Tyler m'avait quittée pour une autre qu'Hayley.

- C'est idiot, repris-je. En fait, je m'en fiche.

- Oui, on devrait y aller, approuva Rebekah avec hâte.

Je la regardai, surprise qu'elle soit aussi pressée de partir. Elle me fit un sourire, alors Stefan et moi la suivîmes vers la sortie quand la voix d'Hayley se fit entendre.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le père, Caroline ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me retournai dans sa direction avant de répliquer d'une voix dure :

- Je m'en fiche. Si tu veux faire la conversation, trouve-toi des amies à qui tu n'as pas essayé de voler leur petit ami.

- Pourtant je suis certaine que ça pourrait t'intéresser…

- Tais-toi ! Elle s'en fiche ! s'emporta Rebekah.

- Elle le connaît bien pourtant, comme vous tous.

Si au départ je n'étais pas intéressée, là ce n'était plus le cas. Qui ça pouvait...

Non... C'était une blague ? Non elle était folle cette fille.

- On sort Caroline, me dit cette fois Stefan.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et tenta de me faire sortir mais je compris qu'il savait. Hayley était là et me regardait d'un air fier. Rebekah s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche rapide et menaçante.

- Ne dis rien !

- Elle a le droit de savoir !

- Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?! m'exclamai-je, agacée.

- Tu veux savoir qui est le père, et bien je vais te le dire, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas Tyler.

- La ferme ! hurla Rebekah.

- Non ! Le père de mon enfant, c'est Klaus.

Sur le coup, j'éclatai de rire. Non franchement, il n'aurait pas couché avec cette fille, surtout qu'il ne voyait que par moi... Attends, elle était sérieuse en plus. Tout correspondait : la réaction de Rebekah, la présence d'Hayley et... le comportement de Klaus...

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Encore une autre trahison... Jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici...

Cette garce m'aura tout fait ! Elle avait tenté de me voler mon petit ami et elle avait bien mis le bordel dans mon couple et maintenant elle trouvait encore le moyen de me blesser en m'avouant ça ! Elle était enceinte d'une personne à laquelle je tenais...

Sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes larmes coulèrent.

- Tu as encore gagné, Hayley ! admis-je, furieuse.

Puis je sortis du bar et me mis à courir à vitesse de vampire aussi loin que je le pouvais. Je courais sans m'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Soudain, je décidais de me stopper. Je m'installai sur le sol et je sanglotai. J'en avais marre des trahisons ! J'en avais marre de LA trouver sur mon passage !<p>

- Hey, beauté. Que vous arrive-t-il ? me demanda une voix masculine.

Je relevai la tête et je pus voir un homme. Il était pas mal, physiquement : le teint mat et un grand sourire. Je ne répondis rien alors qu'il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter.

- Je m'appelle Marcel et vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Caroline, répondis-je d'une voix cassée.

- Enchanté, Caroline.

Marcel. Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Puis je me souvins de la conversation qu'on avait eue avec Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah : Marcel était celui qui avait repoussé les loups garous de la ville.

- Je suis heureux de voir un nouveau vampire arriver en ville, reprit-il.

Je me relevai et le regardai avec méfiance.

- Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis le roi de cette ville et je veux vous aider, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Oh... fis-je.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Juste une nouvelle trahison. Mais rien qui devrait vous inquiéter. Maintenant, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Vous n'allez pas déjà partir. J'aimerais mieux vous connaître, dit-il d'un air presque déçu.

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

- Je peux vous remonter le moral. J'habite pas loin et j'organise une fête. Peut-être aimeriez-vous venir pour faire de nouvelles connaissances et également vous nourrir ?

- Si vous parlez de vous nourrir d'humains, je dois refuser, le coupai-je. Je ne bois que des poches de sang ou du sang animal.

Il sembla surpris et dégoûté. Puis, bien vite, il fut amusé. Je ne compris pas ce qui le faisait rire dans mon régime. Moi, personnellement, cette alimentation me convenait parfaitement. Je me nourrissais de sang humain dans des poches et de sang animal. Comme ça, je ne faisais pas de mal aux humains.

- Je crois que vous êtes une pro du contrôle pour vous contenter de si peu, me dit-il.

- Il le faut. Je ne veux blesser personne, lui expliquai-je.

- Écoutez. Je vous donne mon adresse et vous voyez si vous voulez venir ou non à ma fête. Je dois y aller car je suis attendu par mes invités.

- Oui, d'accord.

Il me donna l'adresse puis il partit à vitesse de vampire. J'étais de nouveau seule quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je regardai, puis je vis le nom de Stefan. Je ne répondis pas mais, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Rebekah. J'éteignis mon téléphone portable et décidai d'aller à la fête.

Après tout, j'avais besoin de m'amuser, de me détendre et de me changer les idées.

J'allai donc retrouver Marcel.


	4. Chapitre 03

****Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 03 :<span>**

**POV Klaus**

Je venais de partir de chez Marcel. Il n'avait pas d'information sur les loups garous qui avaient attaqué Stefan et Caroline. Pour lui, la meute devait juste essayer de trouver un autre clan de loups garous qui se trouvait plus loin. Il n'y avait donc aucune meute de loups garous ici.

Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis tout de suite.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rebekah ? demandai-je.

- On a perdu Caroline, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Comment ça, tu as perdu Caroline ?! m'exclamai-je.

- Je l'ai emmenée au bar avec Stefan, ils ont rencontré Camille et là Hayley est arrivée, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je comprenais mieux. Caroline en voulait toujours à Hayley par rapport à Tyler. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à la voir ici. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle en veuille à cette fille.

- Elle a dû être surprise de la voir ici, remarquai-je.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas sa présence qui l'a fait fuir, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Non ! Cette garce n'avait tout de même pas tout balancé à Caroline ?! Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas en parler aux autres. Et elle, la première chose qu'elle faisait en voyant Caroline, c'était de lui avouer pour elle et moi. Quelle garce ! Caroline n'avait pas à l'apprendre comme ça ! Je l'avais évitée pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle lui a dit pour moi ? repris-je en essayant de contenir mon énervement.

- Si, elle lui a dit avec grand plaisir… Caroline semblait mal et Stefan m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de se tuer à Mystic Falls alors il est très...

- Quoi ?! Comment ça, elle a essayé de se tuer ?!

- Nous, on a perdu sa trace, on ne sait pas où elle est. Mais je pense que toi, tu pourrais la retrouver, vu que tu es à moitié loup garou.

- Oui. Mais avant, où est Hayley ?!

- Non, tu ne vas pas la tuer. Elle porte ton enfant, je te le rappelle.

- Je sais !

- Trouve Caroline car on s'inquiète pour elle.

- Écoute, je viens pour voir vers où elle est partie.

Je raccrochai, puis je me mis à courir jusqu'au bar.

* * *

><p>Arrivé là-bas, je vis qu'Hayley était toujours présente et qu'elle était en train de se disputer avec Rebekah et Stefan. Quand elle me vit, son expression changea : là, elle était très inquiète.<p>

Je m'avançai vers elle, fou de rage.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Elle n'avait pas à l'apprendre par toi ! hurlai-je, furieux.

- Tu lui aurais caché la vérité ! Tu n'as fait que ça, lui mentir ! hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon !

- Arrête, tu ne lui aurais rien dit ! Sinon tu lui aurais tout avoué avant de partir !

- Ah oui, je m'imaginais bien lui dire « dis, Caroline, je vais bientôt être père parce que j'ai couché avec celle qui a essayé de te voler ton mec. Tu me pardonnes ? ». Non mais comment crois-tu qu'elle l'aurait pris ?!

- J'ai horreur de la défendre, mais elle n'a pas tort là-dessus, fit remarquer Rebekah.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre fascinante discussion, mais je m'inquiète pour Caroline, nous coupa Stefan avec sarcasme.

- Tu as raison. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! ajoutai-je pour Hayley.

Je sortis du bar et je sentis l'odeur de Caroline. C'était non seulement son odeur naturellement sucrée mais également le parfum qu'elle portait. Un parfum à la rose. J'avais toujours aimé son odeur et encore plus quand elle portait ce parfum. Je suivis son odeur et je fus surpris de me diriger vers chez Marcel. Je m'avançai et je compris qu'elle était chez lui.

Bon sang, je n'étais pas loin tout à l'heure ! J'aurais pu rester à sa fête ! Il m'avait proposé, en plus, de rester, mais moi je voulais aller rejoindre Caroline au plus vite et lui expliquer la situation avec Hayley.

Bon, l'avantage c'était qu'elle ne tentait pas de se tuer et qu'elle était sûrement avec Marcel. Caroline était bien son genre de fille. Mais il n'avait pas à la séduire, Caroline était mienne !

* * *

><p>Je rentrai chez lui et j'atterris dans la cour. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, comme à chacune de ses fêtes. J'essayai de repérer Marcel et il était là, en train de discuter avec Caroline, qui avait un verre à la main. Elle souriait et elle semblait s'amuser.<p>

Je m'avançai vers eux et je vis que Marcel était heureux de me voir. Quant à Caroline, elle eut une expression froide, glaciale même.

- Tu t'es décidé à venir ? s'étonna Marcel d'un air joyeux.

- Je n'aurais en aucun cas manqué le spectacle, répliquai-je avec sarcasme en regardant Caroline.

- Klaus, je voudrais te présenter la charmante...

- Caroline. Je sais, on se connait bien tous les deux, le coupai-je d'un ton froid.

- Hélas, dit-elle.

- Alors c'est toi qui la fais pleurer ?

- Non, pas directement.

- C'est le même effet ! Ça fait autant mal que quand une personne en qui on a confiance vous trahit ! répliqua Caroline, furieuse.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahie ! Je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer !

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter, nous interrompit Marcel.

- Oui, il vaut mieux ! Et à propos, tu n'as pas à la séduire ! Elle est mienne !

- Quoi ?! s'emporta Caroline.

- D'accord, je ne la touche pas, dit-il.

Marcel s'éloigna alors que j'entraînais Caroline dans un coin isolé. Un fois seuls, elle me gifla d'une façon violente. Je l'avais peut être mérité, mais elle n'avait pas à me gifler. Je lui tins brusquement les bras pour éviter qu'elle me frappe encore. Elle se débattait, complètement folle de rage.

- Je ne suis pas tienne ! hurla-t-elle.

- Caroline, laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation ! l'implorai-je.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu as engrossé cette traînée et tu as eu le culot de me demander de t'accompagner ! Tu avais quoi comme idée en tête ?! Nous avoir toutes les deux pour toi ?!

- Tu es jalouse ? m'étonnai-je.

- Non ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

- Caroline, c'était un accident !

- Quoi ?! Tu as glissé tout nu sur elle peut-être ?!

- Non ! Je te parle du fait que je ne savais pas qu'elle tomberait enceinte ! C'était un coup comme ça ! Je voulais juste obtenir des informations !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! C'est horrible de parler comme ça ! Tu m'aurais jetée moi aussi ?! J'aurais juste été un coup comme ça ?!

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai de l'affection pour toi.

- Alors en fait si je comprends bien tu t'es amusé à faire le gigolo pour avoir des informations ?! Alors là bravo, tu as fait fort ! Même Damon n'a pas fait mieux !

- Alors déjà, ne me compare pas à Damon ! Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Ensuite je n'ai pas fait le gigolo pour avoir des informations et...

- Attends, comment tu appelles quelqu'un qui couche pour avoir quelque chose en retour ?!

Alors là, elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Et sans que je puisse contrôler mes mots, je lui dis d'un ton glacial :

- Tu veux vraiment t'aventurer sur ce terrain ?! Et bien allons-y ! Tu appelles ça comment, une fille qui utilise ses charmes pour avoir des informations, ou encore occuper quelqu'un ?!

Caroline se figea et parut choquée par mes propos. Dès que j'eus prononcé ces mots, je les regrettai. J'allais m'excuser mais elle essaya encore de me gifler. Je lui tenais toujours les mains, ce qui ne lui facilita pas les choses.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Maintenant tu m'insultes en plus ! hurla-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, amour ! répliquai-je.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Je fais ce que je veux, amour !

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! J'aime bien t'avoir près de moi ! Tu m'as manqué pendant ces cinq mois où tu étais absente et je sais que je t'ai également manqué.

- Non, je suis juste venue ici pour Stefan !

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es une mauvaise menteuse.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Non. Maintenant tu vas être gentille et rentrer avec moi. Stefan et Rebekah s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Non ! Je veux rester ici et m'amuser ! J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à ta poule que tu as engrossée !

- Arrête de parler ainsi. Ce n'est pas adorable venant de ta part.

- Je ne cherche pas à être adorable !

- Écoute-moi bien. Je n'aime pas Hayley. Si je la tolère c'est juste pour pouvoir élever mon enfant, et rien de plus.

Caroline ne bougea plus, comme si elle s'était calmée. Cependant, je ne lui lâchai pas les mains. On ne savait jamais quelle réaction elle pouvait avoir.

- Tu m'as compris, Caroline ? demandai-je.

- Je veux rester ici et je me fiche de savoir si tu l'aimes ou pas ! Tu m'as trahie, comme Tyler ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle parlait de Tyler. Surtout de cette façon-là. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Comment ça, mon cœur ? la questionnai-je d'un ton plus doux.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, me répondit-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahie. Avec ma famille tu es celle pour qui j'ai le plus d'affection. Je ne peux pas te trahir car je tiens réellement à toi.

- Peut-être, mais tu m'as tout de même menti. Tu m'as caché des choses que tu aurais dû me dire.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne t'avais rien dit car je ne voulais pas te blesser ? Parce que je refuse de te faire du mal ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle.

- Alors s'il te plaît rentre avec moi. On va en discuter et je vais tout t'avouer.

- Pas besoin, je sais que tu l'as mise enceinte...

- Caroline, je voudrais discuter de ce qui te tracasse. Quelque chose s'est passé avec Tyler et je pense que tu as besoin d'en parler.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui...

- Caroline, tu ne vas pas rester ici. Il y a certaines choses que tu ne supporterais pas. Marcel est pire que moi et je ne pense pas que tu supportes de le voir tuer des gens.

Elle sembla réfléchir avant de pousser un soupir. Je la relâchai alors qu'elle me suivait jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

><p>Quand on arriva chez moi, Stefan et Rebekah vinrent vers Caroline. Cette dernière n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle n'était pas bien, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude.<p>

- On s'est inquiété pour toi, lui dit ma sœur.

- Il ne fallait pas. J'avais besoin de faire un tour pour me calmer, répondit Caroline.

- Tu aurais pu nous répondre, renchérit Stefan.

- Je vais aller me reposer. Je suis fatiguée...

Elle ne dit rien de plus et partit dans sa chambre. Je m'approchai de Stefan pour lui poser une question.

- Depuis combien de temps Caroline ne s'est pas nourrie ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

- Elle s'est nourrie pendant le trajet ?

- Non...

C'était donc ça. Elle n'avait pas bu de sang sûrement depuis quelques jours vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Peut-être à cause de Tyler je n'en savais rien.

- Je vais aller chercher des poches de sang, dit soudainement Rebekah.

- Oui. Je vais rester avec Caroline, histoire qu'elle ne tente rien de stupide, ajoutai-je.

- Je reste ici aussi. Je m'inquiète pour Caroline, intervint Stefan.

- Tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais à elle.

Rebekah poussa un soupir avant de sortir. Quant à Stefan, lui semblait vraiment inquiet pour Caroline.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas lui avoir tout avoué. Quand Rebekah m'avait dit que Caroline avait tenté de se tuer à Mystic Falls, j'avais eu peur. Elle avait changé et le fait de la voir folle de rage me l'avait prouvé. Elle était en colère et malheureuse cette expression joyeuse avait disparu.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire comment tu as pu mettre Hayley enceinte ? me demanda Stefan.

- C'est à cause du côté loup garou. Quant à Hayley, elle est également un loup garou donc j'en conclus que ça aurait également marché avec une humaine.

- Mais pas avec une vampire.

- En effet.

- Et tu as décidé de t'occuper de l'enfant ?

- Oui. Je veux juste m'occuper de lui, je me fiche d'Hayley. Il n'y a toujours eu que Caroline qui comptait pour moi. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'en ai tellement voulu à Hayley ainsi qu'à l'enfant, car j'ai pensé qu'ils allaient gâcher mes chances avec Caroline.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'en veux toujours à Hayley mais pas à l'enfant. Il n'y est pour rien. Il est comme moi... C'est pour ça que je compte m'occuper de lui. Je refuse de faire les mêmes erreurs que Mikael.

- Hayley réagit comment ?

- Je m'en contrefiche. Pour l'instant ce qui m'importe c'est Caroline.

Stefan ne dit rien. Il semblait contrarié par quelque chose, mais je m'en fichais.

* * *

><p>Quand Rebekah revint avec des poches de sang, j'en pris une et l'apportai à Caroline. J'étais devant la porte de sa chambre. Je frappai et il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je rentrai et je la cherchai du regard. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit. Elle ne dormait pas, elle semblait réfléchir.<p>

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rebekah est allée te chercher des poches de sang pour que tu puisses te nourrir, lui répondis-je.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Caroline, depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas nourrie ?

- Depuis cette fameuse lettre, me dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Quelle lettre ? Je ne comprenais pas tout. Je m'installai à ses côtés et attendis qu'elle m'en parle mais elle n'en fit rien. Alors je lui tendis la poche de sang qu'elle refusa en se retournant de l'autre côté.

- Tu as besoin de te nourrir, amour, lui dis-je d'un ton plus doux.

- Arrête ça ! me coupa-t-elle durement.

- Quoi donc, mon cœur ?

- De faire comme si tu te préoccupais de moi alors que tu t'en fiches ! Et arrête avec ces surnoms !

- Je me préoccupe de toi...

- Non ! Tu t'en fiches, comme tous les autres ! Parfois je me dis que je devrais éteindre mon humanité comme l'a fait Elena !

- Ça ne t'apporterait rien de plus.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! La bonne blague !

- Là tu es désagréable. Sache que j'ai toujours éprouvé des émotions, et même si j'ai essayé de ne plus les ressentir, je n'ai jamais réussi à les faire disparaître !

- Tu as ressenti quoi quand tu as tué Elena pour récupérer ton côté loup garou ?! Moi je pense que tu n'as rien ressenti !

- Puisque tu penses comme ça, alors pourquoi ne l'éteins-tu pas ?! lançai-je en perdant patience.

Elle se releva brusquement du lit et parut surprise. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux avant de me répondre d'une voix dure.

- Parce que je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'ai jamais réussi ! Je ne suis pas un bon vampire ! avoua-t-elle avant de sangloter.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Elle semblait vraiment mal.

- Caroline, tu n'es pas un mauvais vampire. Bien au contraire, tu es très bien comme tu es. Seulement contrairement à beaucoup de vampires, tu n'arrives pas à effacer tes émotions, lui expliquai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de ressentir chaque émotion d'une façon intense ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Personne ne le sait. Mais je pense que plus tu es sensible en étant humaine et plus tu as du mal à éteindre tes émotions. Ce n'est pas grave Caroline. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à vivre avec.

Caroline ne bougea pas et regarda dehors. Je lui tendis de nouveau la poche de sang qu'elle refusa. Elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver en refusant de se nourrir.

- Si tu ne te nourris pas, je te force, la menaçai-je.

Elle ne dit rien et continua à m'ignorer. Je la saisis brusquement par les épaules et la forçai à se retourner. Je la regardai dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu te nourrisses de cette poche de sang, lui dis-je en l'hypnotisant.

Elle sembla choquée par mon geste et ensuite en colère. Elle prit la poche de sang que je lui tendais et elle la but. Elle prit son visage de vampire alors qu'elle était en train de se nourrir. Je veillais à ce qu'elle ait tout bu.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle me regarda avec beaucoup de colère.

- Comment oses-tu utiliser l'hypnose sur moi ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

- C'est pour ton bien Caroline et je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois raisonnable ! répliquai-je durement.

- Je trouverai de la verveine et là...

- Je t'interdis de trouver de la verveine et de l'utiliser, lui ordonnai-je en utilisant l'hypnose de nouveau.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine d'un air mécontent. Je souris devant son expression. Je sortis de la chambre, la laissant seule.

Je comptais aider Caroline et peu importe si elle n'était pas d'accord. Je commencerais par essayer de la faire parler sur ce qui s'était passé avec Tyler et ensuite je ferais en sorte qu'elle l'oublie.

Comme ça, elle serait de nouveau celle que j'avais connue à Mystic Falls. Mais une chose était sûre : c'est que Tyler et elle n'étaient plus ensemble après je voulais surtout savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre et pourquoi Caroline disait que Tyler l'avait trahie.

Et j'allais le savoir.


	5. Chapitre 04

**Corriger par:** _**noemieb85.** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 04 :<span>**

**POV Caroline**

Une semaine avait passé depuis notre arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une semaine que Klaus m'avait mise sous hypnose pour que je me nourrisse et que je ne tente rien contre moi. Du coup, même si je ne voulais pas me nourrir car je n'avais pas le moral, il m'obligeait à le faire.

Je ne pouvais même pas prendre de la verveine car il avait également utilisé l'hypnose pour que je ne m'approche pas de cette plante.

Mais revenons au moment présent. J'étais dans un magasin de vêtements avec Rebekah. Cette dernière m'avait emmenée avec elle pour me changer les idées. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que la trahison de Tyler et également à Hayley qui avait tout gagné. J'étais en colère contre les deux. Mais encore plus contre Hayley car je me disais que si elle n'avait pas suivi Tyler à Mystic Falls rien de tout cela ne se serait produit : Tyler ne m'aurait peut-être pas quittée pour une autre et elle n'aurait pas rencontré Klaus...

Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Klaus...

En fait, en y repensant, je n'étais plus très sûre de mes sentiments. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, il était le seul à se préoccuper de moi le seul avec qui j'avais pu discuter d'autre chose que la sécurité d'Elena le seul qui ne se fichait pas de ce que je pensais.

Peu de temps avant son départ, nous avions lié une forte amitié. J'avais même hésité à la suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Non, je ne le pensais pas.

- Tu ne veux pas changer de look ? me demanda Rebekah.

- A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? lui répondis-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais peut être que ça t'aiderait à prendre un nouveau départ...

- Je ne comprends pas Rebekah...

- Nouvelle ville, nouveaux amis, nouvelle garde-robe et pourquoi pas une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, clarifia Rebekah d'un air amusé.

Je ne dis rien et haussai les épaules alors qu'elle poussait un soupir exaspéré. Elle prit un débardeur bustier couleur prune et noir avec de la dentelle. Elle prit également un pantalon en cuir et se dirigea vers moi en me les tendant.

- Tu as envie que je ressemble à Hayley ou quoi ? demandai-je avec un air dégoûté.

- Tu rigoles ? Hayley ne s'habille pas aussi bien. Elle serait plutôt du genre mini-jupe, haut décolleté, dit-elle.

- Ouais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est différent.

- Écoute, elle est naturellement vulgaire. Toi tu as la classe donc ce look t'irait à merveille.

- Pff…

- Essaie-les, au moins.

Elle insista jusqu'à ce que je lui cède. Je pris les vêtements et allai dans la cabine d'essayage. Je mis les vêtements et une fois habillée je sortis de la cabine.

Rebekah me regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire.

- Alors là, je suis fière de moi, me dit-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? demandai-je.

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir.

Je me retournai et me vis dans le miroir. Effectivement ce style vestimentaire me changeait beaucoup...

Ça faisait plus adulte, plus femme. Mes formes étaient mises en valeur et cette couleur m'allait bien. Je souris pour la première fois depuis que j'étais là.

- Tu es belle Caroline. Tu devrais tout de suite adopter ce look, me conseilla-t-elle.

- Oui. Trouve-moi d'autres vêtements dans ce genre, renchéris-je d'un ton enthousiaste.

Rebekah fit ce que je lui avais dit je l'aidai également à chercher. On passa des heures à essayer de nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, une fois les magasins faits, nous nous apprêtions à rentrer quand nous passâmes devant un coiffeur. Rebekah s'arrêta devant.<p>

- Ça te dirait une nouvelle coiffure ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, et toi ? hésitai-je.

- J'ai envie de me faire des mèches, reconnut-elle.

- Dans ce cas allons-y, répliquai-je.

- Cette fois tu me laisses payer ta coupe, vu que tu n'as pas voulu que je te fasse cadeau de tes vêtements.

- D'accord.

Nous rentrâmes dans le salon de coiffure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Klaus<span>**

Hayley était chez nous. Elle voulait discuter avec Caroline mais je n'étais pas pour. C'était Elijah qui m'avait dit de la laisser faire car ça pourrait arranger la situation avec Caroline. Stefan était d'accord avec lui. Donc là on attendait que Rebekah et Caroline rentrent.

Cela faisait des heures qu'on patientait. Il y avait un long silence. Seul Elijah avait parlé avec Hayley quant à Stefan il la regardait avec méfiance.

Soudain, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Rebekah et Caroline qui étaient pliées de rire. Visiblement, elles avaient passé une bonne matinée. Elles arrivèrent dans le salon où nous nous trouvions et là j'eus un choc. Ma sœur avait des mèches violettes, mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Le plus surprenant était le nouveau look de Caroline. Elle portait un haut bustier couleur prune et noir avec de la dentelle et un pantalon en cuir. Les cheveux de Caroline avaient changé, ils étaient bouclés et de couleur rouge avec des mèches noires.

Stefan était également surpris du changement vestimentaire de Caroline.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est joli, non ? demanda-t-elle en passant d'un air gêné sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce..., oui..., mais ça te change, lui avoua Stefan.

- Qu'en penses-tu Nik ? demanda Rebekah.

- Ça te va bien Caroline, fis-je.

Caroline eut un léger sourire mais qui disparut vite quand elle vit Hayley.

- Je vais dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, lança Caroline.

- Non. Reste. Hayley est venue ici pour te parler, lui expliquai-je.

- Elle veut m'annoncer autre chose de désagréable à entendre ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Hayley se leva, aidée par Elijah. Elle s'avança vers Caroline avant de lui répondre d'un ton calme.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir annoncé ma grossesse de cette façon. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai..., j'ai été en colère. Car Tyler ne voyait que toi, et pas moi... J'ai été jalouse et je voulais me venger, avoua-t-elle.

Caroline sembla soudainement furieuse mais elle prit une toute autre expression quand elle répondit.

- Écoute. Je ne suis plus avec lui et il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc c'est la preuve qu'il se fichait de moi, dit-elle d'un ton triste.

Nous étions tous sous le choc. Tyler était allé voir ailleurs et il avait laissé tomber Caroline. J'en conclus qu'il le lui avait avoué par écrit vu que Caroline avait parlé une fois de lettre. C'était vraiment un lâche et un imbécile. Caroline méritait mieux que lui. J'aurais dû continuer à le pourchasser au lieu de faire la promesse de le laisser tranquille.

Hayley semblait ennuyée pour Caroline et je pus voir que c'était sincère.

- Quel abruti, dit Hayley.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il a rencontré une autre fille et il en est tombé amoureux. C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire, lui répondit Caroline.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. J'ai été désagréable avec toi et j'en suis désolée. Alors je te propose de faire une trêve. Qu'en dis-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Caroline était surprise et sembla réfléchir à son offre. Elle hésitait et je pouvais le voir à son regard. Mais je savais qu'elle allait accepter l'offre, Caroline était loin d'être rancunière. Elle était l'inverse de moi de ce côté-là. J'avais du mal à pardonner et elle le faisait facilement.

- D'accord, mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit de déplaisant, il n'y a plus de trêve, décida-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En passant, j'adore ton nouveau style. Une veste en cuir ferait un bon effet.

- C'est Rebekah qui a choisi les vêtements.

- Et la coupe ? demanda cette fois Stefan, obnubilé par la nouvelle coupe de Caroline.

- Oh ça c'est moi. J'ai voulu radicalement changer de coiffure.

- C'est vraiment joli, insista Rebekah.

- Honnêtement, j'avoue que je te préfère en blonde, c'est plus naturel, la contredit Stefan.

- Arrête, c'est joli ! firent en cœur Rebekah et Caroline.

Stefan leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Personnellement, même si j'aimais beaucoup le nouveau style vestimentaire de Caroline, je la préférais avant : jolie blonde aux airs doux, portant des vêtements assortis à sa personnalité. Mais je me doutais que ce changement lui faisait du bien. Alors je l'acceptais comme elle était. La Caroline aux cheveux rouges me plaisait bien aussi.

- Dîtes, j'ai envie de sortir ce soir. Ça vous dirait ? demanda Caroline d'un ton enjoué.

- Oui, justement je connais un club vraiment sympa, renchérit Rebekah d'un ton aussi enthousiaste qu'elle.

- Hayley tu peux venir si tu veux.

Rebekah regarda d'un air choqué Caroline avant de faire une grimace. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas d'Hayley pour leur sortie. Cette dernière d'ailleurs hésita avant de répondre.

- Non je pense que je ferais mieux de rester chez moi, dit-elle.

- Comme tu veux, fit Caroline.

Et Rebekah eut un grand sourire. Ma sœur était très expressive et quand elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un ça se voyait. C'était donc sûr qu'elle n'aimait pas Hayley. J'étais persuadé qu'elle préférait même Katherine à elle. Elijah se leva et se dirigea vers Hayley qui lui fit un sourire léger.

- Je te raccompagne, si tu veux, lui proposa Elijah.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle.

Elijah m'amusait parfois. Depuis qu'il savait qu'Hayley portait mon enfant, il prenait soin d'elle. Pour lui, on devait faire attention à une femme enceinte. Mais moi j'avais une autre pensée : les femmes enceintes n'étaient pas malades et elles pouvaient faire les choses comme n'importe quelle autre femme. Notre mère s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule pendant ses grossesses. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en forme pour Rebekah, je me souvenais qu'elle était toujours malade. Cela nous avaient tous inquiétés, surtout Finn qui était le plus vieux. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui avait prévenu Ayanna et du coup elle lui avait donné des herbes pour calmer ses nausées. Mikael ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'elle lorsqu'elle était enceinte, même s'il l'aimait. Il était loin d'être démonstratif...

Je n'aimais pas Hayley, mais j'aimais cet enfant malgré tout... C'était une sensation bizarre. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il naisse enfin. J'aurais tellement préféré que ça soit Caroline qui porte mon enfant. Depuis que je savais que je pouvais procréer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer comment ça aurait été si Caroline avait porté mon enfant. Là j'aurais eu envie de prendre soin d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, de poser ma main sur son ventre arrondi pour sentir notre enfant bouger, de choisir un prénom et de lui tenir la main quand elle aurait mis au monde notre enfant... Mais je savais que cela était impossible à cause de sa condition de vampire...

* * *

><p>Elijah raccompagna Hayley chez elle, tandis que Caroline prit ses sacs pour ranger ses nouvelles affaires. Rebekah fit de même alors que je restais avec Stefan.<p>

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondis-je.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air pourtant.

- J'aurais tellement voulu que ça soit Caroline.

Stefan m'observa sans comprendre où je voulais en venir. Puis, il comprit enfin et parut désolé pour moi. C'était bizarre mais à part Caroline, il était le seul que je considérais comme un ami. Il l'avait été pendant des années, depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible, me dit-il.

- Je le sais très bien. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir mes chances avec elle, avouai-je.

- Je suis persuadé du contraire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas t'avoir suivi.

- Pardon ? le questionnai-je, étonné.

- Quand Tyler lui a annoncé qu'il la quittait, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait hésité à te suivre, mais c'était son amour pour Tyler qui la retenait à Mystic Falls.

Si Tyler l'avait laissé tomber avant, elle serait donc venue avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans... Alors là, je n'en revenais pas... J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi à part de l'amitié. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait choisi Tyler. Remarque, elle avait semblé hésitante.

Je me souvenais de ce jour.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline était à un bal pour fêter son diplôme. J'avais décidé de lui rendre visite pour la féliciter et également pour lui faire un cadeau. Je l'avais éloignée de la fête pour aller dehors et là je lui avais tout dit.<em>

_- Je pars._

_Caroline n'avait rien dit et avait baissé quelques secondes les yeux. Mais elle avait bien vite repris son expression normale._

_- A la Nouvelle-Orléans ? m'avait-elle demandé._

_- Oui. J'ai des choses à régler là-bas._

_- Oh, je vois. Je te souhaite bon courage._

_- J'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_Caroline semblait intriguée alors je le lui avais dit._

_- Je rends sa liberté à Tyler. Il peut revenir ici, je ne le traquerai plus._

_- Ce..., ce n'est pas une ruse pour l'attirer ici et le tuer ? avait-elle demandé avec méfiance._

_J'avais souri, Caroline était maline. J'aurais pu faire ça mais non. Je voulais lui faire plaisir en rendant la liberté à son copain, même si le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne me plaisait guère. Mais c'était pour elle que je le faisais, pas pour lui._

_- Non, je te fais la promesse que je ne le tuerai pas à condition qu'il ne cherche pas à me détruire. Sinon je serai obligé de me défendre, lui avais-je dit._

_Caroline avait eu un sourire heureux avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me remercier. Cette réaction m'avait surpris, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on réagisse comme ça avec moi. Je l'avais serrée dans mes bras en retour._

_- Merci, vraiment._

_- De rien._

_Soudain, j'avais eu envie de lui faire une proposition._

_- Viens avec moi._

_Caroline s'était soudain figée, s'était reculée et m'avait regardé, surprise par ma proposition._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Viens avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je te ferai découvrir ce que je t'ai toujours promis. Je suis persuadé que tu aimerais cette ville..._

_Caroline avait été troublée, je l'avais vu. A un moment j'avais même cru qu'elle hésitait mais j'avais compris que ça n'était pas le cas quand elle m'avait répondu._

_- Je ne peux pas. J'aime Tyler et je veux rester ici avec lui._

_Sur le coup, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre d'émotion. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais plus le ressentir mais Caroline faisait ressortir mes émotions humaines et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'étais faible face à elle. Même si elle n'avait pas ma force physique, elle était plus forte que moi grâce à ses émotions. Jamais je n'aurais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle._

_- Ta loyauté est admirable, Caroline._

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Non, tu as fait ton choix. Mais sache que si tu venais à changer d'avis, tu pourrais toujours venir. Je me fiche d'attendre des mois, des années, du moment qu'un jour tu te décides à me donner ma chance..._

_- Tu m'attendrais vraiment ? s'était-elle étonnée._

_- Oui, je t'attendrai car je ne renonce pas aussi facilement._

_Caroline avait semblé sous le choc, elle devait penser que je n'étais pas sincère dans mes sentiments. Mais j'étais vraiment honnête avec elle. Je ne lui cachais pas ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je tenais à elle et je voulais qu'elle le sache._

_- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Caroline._

_Je m'étais approché d'elle alors qu'elle semblait émue au point d'en fermer les yeux. J'avais posé un doux baiser sur son front, puis j'étais parti._

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, j'avais été très mal car j'avais été déçu par son refus, mais j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'un jour elle me donne une chance. Et maintenant qu'elle était ici auprès de moi, elle m'en voulait et me repoussait également. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'en perdais mes moyens.<p>

Cette fille était bien différente de celles que j'avais déjà rencontrées. Et c'est bien pour ça que je tenais à elle.

- Avant elle était heureuse avec Tyler. Mais je pense qu'il ne lui a jamais donné ce qu'elle avait souhaité dans son for intérieur, avoua Stefan.

- Elle te l'a dit aussi ? lui demandai-je.

- Non. Mais je connais suffisamment Caroline pour savoir qu'elle veut juste être au côté de la personne qui l'aime. Je pense également qu'elle a besoin de se sentir aimée car beaucoup l'ont repoussée et ignorée. Quand je regarde bien, j'ai l'impression que tous les deux êtes pareils malgré certaines différences.

- Caroline est mieux que moi.

- Pour elle tu as changé, preuve qu'il te reste des émotions humaines. Sérieusement, pour moi ce que vous avez en commun c'est votre solitude. Vous vous sentez tous les deux seuls et Caroline encore plus depuis sa séparation avec Tyler.

Même si j'aurais voulu dire le contraire, je savais que Stefan avait raison. Caroline se sentait seule et je l'avais déjà remarqué avant de partir de Mystic Falls. Je trouvais que ses amis n'étaient pas assez reconnaissants pour ce qu'elle leur apportait. Elle était toujours là pour eux et ils ne pensaient jamais à elle. Non, seule la gentille Elena comptait.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, auprès de moi, je comptais changer ça.


	6. Chapitre 05

**Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 05 :<span>**

**POV Caroline**

Rebekah et moi venions d'arriver dans cette fameuse boîte de nuit. Mais nous avions eu une surprise dès notre arrivée : il n'y avait presque que des vampires. Il y avait certains humains présents, mais ils étaient toujours accompagnés de vampires. Certains s'amusaient et d'autres se faisaient mordre mais sûrement avec leur autorisation. Je trouvais ça bizarre de vouloir se faire mordre, en fait je ne comprenais pas où était le plaisir. Quand j'étais avec Damon, il me mordait toujours et franchement je n'avais eu aucun plaisir à ça. Si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas autorisé à le faire.

Je regardais Rebekah qui sembla surprise, elle eut ensuite un air froid. Je compris pourquoi quand je vis Marcel arriver.

- Rebekah, tu es..., commença-t-il.

- Toujours pas intéressée, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Bon, ça c'est dit. Rebekah ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Je fus malgré tout amusée par sa réplique.

Marcel reporta son intention sur moi.

- Je ne t'aurais pas reconnue avec cette nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Même si ça te va bien, tu es bien mieux en blonde, me dit-il.

- Caroline ne cherche pas à te plaire. Et puis ne t'avise pas de la séduire : elle n'est pas libre.

Alors là, c'était la première fois qu'on disait que je n'étais pas libre et que je n'étais même pas au courant. Franchement ça commençait à être frustrant. Entre Klaus qui avait dit à Marcel que j'étais sienne et maintenant Rebekah qui disait que je n'étais pas libre, là ça m'agaçait.

Non mais franchement, j'étais célibataire ! J'avais le droit d'en profiter, non ?!

- Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait ce style-là, répliqua Marcel.

- J'ai eu la preuve qu'il n'est pas difficile, vu qui il s'est envoyé dernièrement, répliqua de nouveau Rebekah.

Et là, elle faisait référence à Hayley. J'avais décidé de passer l'éponge avec Hayley mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas de Rebekah. Je sentais que ça allait être difficile de les faire s'entendre toutes les deux.

- Content de voir que tu as toujours aussi bon caractère, Bekah, lui lança-t-il.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Seule ma famille et mes amis proches ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Hors toi, tu n'en es pas un ! rétorqua Rebekah.

Marcel eut un sourire amusé. Visiblement il se réjouissait de la réaction excessive de Rebekah.

- Je dois y allez, reprit-il. Je suis heureux de vous avoir vues toutes les deux. Passez une bonne soirée.

Et il s'en alla, nous laissant seules Rebekah et moi.

- Je me fais des idées ou vous êtes en froid tous les deux ? lui demandai-je.

- Je n'aime pas les menteurs, répondit-elle.

- Tu as eu une histoire avec lui ?

- J'ai failli, mais heureusement Kol m'a dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre en plus de moi.

- Attends, c'est Kol qui t'a prévenue ?

- Oui. Avant il se souciait de moi. D'ailleurs entre lui et Marcel ça a failli mal tourner. Heureusement que j'ai calmé le jeu.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été douée pour choisir les hommes.

- Je crois que toi et moi avons ça en commun. Mon premier petit copain s'est servi de moi, ensuite il y a eu Damon qui s'est également servi de moi pour approcher Elena, il y a eu Matt qui était toujours obnubilé par Elena et enfin Tyler qui n'était pas toujours présent et qui a fini par me tromper avec une autre, répliquai-je.

- En gros tu as été en couple avec presque tous les garçons de ta bande d'amis, nota Rebekah avec un sourire amusé.

Il est vrai que c'était un peu ça. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais oui, j'étais sortie avec presque tous les garçons de notre groupe d'amis. Les seuls avec qui je n'étais pas sortie au moins une fois étaient Stefan et Jérémy. Heureusement, sinon je crois que Elena m'aurait tuée.

- C'est pas faux, reconnus-je.

- Il faut arrêter de sortir avec les amis d'Elena. Car il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils ne pensent qu'à elle et donc ils se fichent de toi parce que tu n'es pas elle. La preuve, j'ai essayé avec Matt mais il m'a toujours repoussée alors j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion : je ne suis pas Elena et il est toujours amoureux d'elle.

- Oui. J'y ai pensé. Elena attire les autres sans rien faire de particulier.

- Peut-être que son côté demoiselle en détresse attire les hommes. Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction d'Elijah quand on parle d'elle. Il est en admiration devant elle. Quand il est sorti avec Katherine, je pense que c'était juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à Elena.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il est amoureux d'Elena ?

- Je connais mon frère, il a toujours eu une certaine obsession pour les doubles mais depuis qu'il connaît Elena j'ai l'impression que ça a empiré. Parfois il demande des nouvelles d'elle. Car excuse-moi de te le dire mais Elena a gardé le contact avec lui

Attends. Elena m'avait toujours dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec les Vampires Originels, que ça soit Elijah ou Rebekah. Elle m'aurait donc menti ? Encore une fois ?

- Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec vous, avouai-je.

- Elle t'a menti. En effet elle n'en a plus avec moi mais elle parle souvent à Elijah. Il y a une semaine il lui a téléphoné pour savoir comment elle allait.

- Pourquoi m'aurait-elle caché ça ?

- Pour pas que tu sois tentée de garder contact avec nous. J'ai appris une chose en m'associant à elle pour trouver la cure : Elena est égoïste. Après, elle n'est pas méchante mais elle a ce défaut assez agaçant. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait que tu avais un faible pour Nik et elle voulait éviter que tu lui tombes dans les bras. Entre elle et mon frère ce n'est pas le grand amour…

- En même temps, Klaus n'a pas facilité sa relation avec elle et c'est pareil pour Elena.

- Le point commun qu'ils ont c'est qu'ils sont autant rancuniers l'un que l'autre. Ils ne savent pas pardonner. Enfin pour mon frère ça s'arrange.

- Elena est têtue mais elle n'est pas méchante. Je suis persuadée que si elle a fait ça c'était pour me protéger.

- Oui, c'est possible. Maintenant que dirais-tu de prendre quelque chose à boire et d'aller danser ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Sur ce, on se dirigea vers le bar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Klaus<span>**

Je fus réveillé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Rebekah et Caroline venaient de rentrer et elles étaient en train de rigoler. Elles avaient sûrement bu pour être dans un état aussi euphorique. Ça faisait du bien à Caroline de s'amuser. Rebekah faisait en sorte que Caroline pense à autre chose qu'à Tyler, et elle s'y prenait bien.

Je me rendormis.

* * *

><p>J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je sentis qu'on s'installait sur mon lit. Je regardai dans cette direction et je vis Caroline enlever ses bottes et les jeter dans la pièce. C'était moi ou elle était tellement bourrée qu'elle s'était trompée de chambre ?<p>

Caroline enleva son haut alors je fis en sorte qu'elle me remarque.

- Caroline, dis-je.

Caroline sursauta d'un seul coup et prit le haut qu'elle avait retiré pour le mettre devant sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Oui, elle s'était trompée de chambre. Elle était bien éméchée ! Je souris, amusé de la voir dans cet état.

- Je te poserais bien la même question mon cœur, lui dis-je.

- Je ne suis pas dans ta chambre en revanche toi tu y es !

- C'est ma chambre Caroline. Regarde autour de toi et tu en auras la preuve.

Caroline regarda autour d'elle et je la vis soudain se figer. Elle me regarda ensuite et elle rougit violemment.

Elle avait remarqué ma tenue et je lui fis un sourire narquois avant de lui dire :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois on dirait.

- Je..., oh mince..., je suis désolée... Attends, tu es nu ? dit-elle d'un ton désorienté.

Je lui souris et elle rougit davantage et posa sa main sur son front.

- Ce n'est rien, tu peux te tromper de lit quand tu veux. Et oui je dors souvent nu, ajoutai-je.

- Euh... Je vais dans ma chambre, fit-elle, très gênée.

- D'accord et fais attention à ne pas te tromper encore. Je pense qu'Elijah ou Stefan seraient traumatisés si tu te retrouvais dans leur lit, lançai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Caroline ne répliqua pas et remit rapidement son haut avant de récupérer ses bottes. Elle sortit à grande vitesse de la chambre alors que moi je me recouchais.

Demain je pourrais lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je vis Rebekah et Caroline dans la cuisine. Les deux étaient à table et se tenaient la tête. Les effets secondaires de l'abus d'alcool. Je voyais que Stefan était également présent et regardait les deux filles d'un air moqueur.<p>

- Bien dormi, Caroline ? lui demandai-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Caroline releva la tête rapidement, un peu trop vu qu'elle gémit de douleur en posant ses mains sur sa tête. Stefan rigola alors que Rebekah relevait la tête d'un air furieux.

- On a une migraine affreuse alors te moque pas ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Un téléphone portable sonna, ce qui fit grogner Caroline. Elle prit son téléphone et répondit.

- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Caroline reprenne d'une voix agressive.

- Là j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tes petits problèmes, Elena !

Caroline raccrocha rapidement et éteignit son portable. Stefan lui donna une poche de sang et Caroline ne put faire autrement que de la boire. Elle était toujours sous hypnose et ce n'était pas un mal. J'avais trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose vu qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment.

- Il faudrait bien qu'un jour tu annules l'hypnose, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui mais pas pour l'instant, lui répondis-je.

- Écoute, je m'en fiche de Tyler ! Je veux juste prendre un nouveau départ sans lui !

- Et encore une fois tu mens. Tu penses toujours à lui, ou du moins à sa trahison, et tant que tu ne passeras pas au-dessus tu y penseras et tu n'iras pas mieux. Alors pour l'instant tu restes sous hypnose.

- C'est pas juste ! Stefan, aide-moi !

- Je suis d'accord avec Klaus, approuva ce dernier. Vu ta réaction à Mystic Falls je préfère que tu restes sous hypnose.

- Bon sang vous êtes rabat-joie !

- C'est pour ton bien, ajouta-t-il.

Caroline se figea soudain. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Stefan et Rebekah ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle avait, moi non plus d'ailleurs. On se dirigea dans sa direction et je vis qu'elle était dans le jardin.

Elle était de plus en plus pâle et semblait mal en point. D'un seul coup, elle tomba. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était inerte et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi étant donné qu'elle semblait aller bien. Elle n'avait aucune morsure de loup garou et elle n'était pas blessée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Stefan d'un air inquiet.

- Rebekah, va chercher Sophie, ordonnai-je.

Rebekah s'en alla tout de suite alors que je portais Caroline dans mes bras et la ramenait dans sa chambre.

- Elle ne s'est pas fait mordre… s'étonna Stefan.

- Non, elle n'a rien, approuvai-je. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes symptômes, elle n'a pas de fièvre et elle ne délire pas.

- Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? s'inquiéta Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Caroline<span>**

_J'étais dans une forêt, il faisait nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon chemin alors je courus dans une seule direction en espérant sortir de la forêt._

_Soudain, une silhouette se fit voir. Elle m'était familière._

_- Mélia. Tu es venue, dit l'inconnu._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Qui était Mélia ? Soudain, je vis à côté de moi une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, le teint clair et..._

_Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'était moi..._

_Sauf que mes cheveux étaient très longs et que je portais une robe ancienne de couleur bleue._

_- Oui, je suis venue, dit-elle avant de s'approcher de la silhouette._

_Je ne pouvais pas distinguer l'homme mais il m'était vraiment familier. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à savoir où je l'avais vu..._

_- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas au courant, ajouta-t-elle._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est à mes pieds. Elle ne saura jamais rien, dit-il._

* * *

><p>Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Je vis Sophie qui était à côté de moi. Elle sembla soulagée par quelque chose. Puis je vis Klaus, Stefan et Rebekah qui eux semblaient également inquiets.<p>

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Demandai-je, troublée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que qui s'est passé ? demanda Rebekah.

- J'ai eu une drôle de sensation et je suis allée dans le jardin, croyant qu'un truc allait se passer... Après je m'en souviens pas, avouai-je.

- Tu t'es évanouie, dit Stefan.

- Les vampires ne peuvent pas prendre de malaise, rétorquai-je.

- Crois-le ou non, tu as bien perdu connaissance, confirma Klaus.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, avoua Sophie.

- Super, je ne suis pas un vampire normal, fis-je avec sarcasme.

- Arrête de dire ça. Tu es normale, me rassura Klaus.

- Tu appelles ça comment un vampire incapable d'éteindre ses émotions et qui fait des malaises ? Moi j'appelle pas ça être normal, répliquai-je.

- Tu as peut-être trop forcé sur l'alcool, proposa Stefan.

On le regarda tous exaspérés par sa théorie. Un vampire, même s'il buvait beaucoup, ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance. Il pouvait avoir les symptômes de la gueule de bois mais pas s'évanouir.

- Quoi ? Je cherche à la rassurer sur sa normalité, expliqua Stefan.

- Ça nous aide pas Stefan, dit Sophie.

- Trouve de quoi ça vient puisque tu es si maline ! répliqua Rebekah, qui était à cran.

- Je vais bien ! dis-je, agacée.

Je me levai du lit alors que Rebekah tentait de me recoucher. Je poussai un soupir agacé alors que je me levais tout de même.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! Je vais bien ! répétai-je.

- Oh merde, imaginez qu'elle soit enceinte ! s'exclama Rebekah.

- Ah oui, et de qui ? Je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis des mois et de plus je suis un vampire !

- Réfléchis un peu Rebekah ! s'exclama Klaus, agacé.

- Oh ça va ! dit-elle.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous réagissiez tous normalement et que vous arrêtiez de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien, insistai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

En passant dans le couloir je croisai Elijah et Hayley qui venaient d'arriver.

- Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda Elijah.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? le questionnai-je, surprise.

- Rebekah m'a téléphoné, elle m'a dit pour ton malaise, avoua Elijah, un peu gêné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien, le rassurai-je.

- Tu n'es pas enceinte, quand même ?! demanda Hayley.

Bon sang, mais c'était contagieux ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tout le monde croyait que j'étais enceinte alors que c'était vraiment impossible que je le sois ? Déjà parce que j'étais un vampire et ensuite parce que je n'avais eu aucune relation depuis des mois.

- Mais non ! Arrêtez avec ça ! m'énervai-je.

- Tu sais, moi, au début, ça m'a fait pareil. J'ai fait un malaise...

- Hayley c'est impossible crois-moi, dis-je en la coupant dans sa phrase.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que Tyler...

- Il n'est pas revenu depuis des mois et je n'ai rencontré personne depuis, précisai-je.

- Oh...

- Maintenant on arrête de parler de ce malaise. Je me sens très bien alors c'est rien.

- Quand même faire un malaise alors que tu es un vampire c'est assez rare, insista Elijah.

- C'est rien.

Sur ce, je sortis dehors et dès que je fus sûre d'être seule, je sortis mon téléphone portable. J'appelai Bonnie pour lui parler du rêve bizarre que j'avais fait.

- Oui ? fit Bonnie.

- Bonnie. J'ai besoin de ton aide, dis-je.

- Quoi ?! Que t'a-t-il fait ?! Tu devrais rentrer !

- Bonnie, calme-toi. Klaus ne m'a rien fait. C'est juste qu'un truc bizarre s'est passé...

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai perdu connaissance et pendant que j'étais inconsciente j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Explique-moi.

- J'ai rêvé d'un couple. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'homme mais il me paraissait familier...

- Et la fille ?

- C'était moi..., enfin je crois. En tout cas elle me ressemblait étrangement et le truc le plus bizarre c'est que ça semblait se passer dans le passé.

- Caroline, c'est peut-être tout simplement un rêve...

- J'ai pas l'impression que c'en était un. C'était tellement réel, et puis comme disaient les autres ce n'est pas normal pour un vampire de faire un malaise.

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Écoute, je vais faire des recherches et voir ce qui ne va pas.

- D'accord. Merci Bonnie. Si tu apprends quelque chose tu n'en parles qu'à moi. A personne d'autre.

- Oui d'accord.

- On se rappelle plus tard.

- Oui. Bisous.

- Bisous.

Puis je raccrochai avant de mettre mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean. Même si je disais aux autres que tout allait bien, je savais qu'un truc clochait. Déjà, pour le malaise, mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était le rêve que j'avais fait. Il était bizarre et j'avais l'impression qu'il était réel. Après, peut-être que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Et tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse, je n'allais sûrement pas inquiéter les autres.

Je vis Rebekah devant la porte qui me fit signe de venir. Je fis ce qu'elle voulait et rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison.


	7. Chapitre 06

**Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 06:<span>**

**POV Caroline**

_Je courais dans la forêt alors que quelqu'un me poursuivait. Je trébuchais parfois mais je me relevais toujours. Quand soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, je m'arrêtai de courir pour être sûre de ne plus être suivie. Il n'y avait personne alors je me retournai quand une atroce douleur se fit sentir._

_Un poignard était planté dans ma poitrine, je relevai la tête pour voir qui m'avait fait ça. Et là, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie._

_Ma meilleure amie..._

_Les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues à cause de sa trahison. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur le visage à part de la haine et de la colère._

_Elle retira brusquement le poignard, me provoquant une autre douleur, plus forte. Je m'effondrai au sol alors qu'elle s'en allait, me laissant seule._

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai dans un sursaut. Encore ce rêve perturbant. Cela faisait une semaine que je faisais ce rêve et cela me troublait tellement qu'en me réveillant j'en étais mal.<p>

Je me levai et j'allai prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois propre et détendue, je me préparai. J'allai ensuite rejoindre les autres qui étaient dans le jardin. Il faisait beau et on pouvait se prélasser dehors sans problème.

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter sauf Hayley qui était installée dans un coin, seule. J'allai m'installer près d'elle et elle fut surprise que je sois à ses côtés.

Je faisais des efforts, car même si elle avait été amoureuse de Tyler, ce n'était sûrement plus le cas maintenant. Elle était aussi seule que moi et je pensais qu'elle avait également dû se sentir trahie quand je lui avais annoncé que Tyler avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pensais qu'elle espérait un jour retrouver Tyler, ce qui était impossible maintenant.

- Tu te sens comment ? me demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Ça va. Toi en revanche tu ne sembles pas être en forme, lui répondis-je.

- Je dors mal à cause du bébé. Il me met des coups de pieds.

- C'est la preuve qu'il est en bonne santé.

- Oui, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il me laisse dormir, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Que va-t-il se passer une fois qu'il sera né ? lui demandai-je.

Hayley se figea. Elle sembla pensive d'un seul coup. J'allais renoncer à ma question mais elle me répondit à la hâte.

- Je ferai ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le bébé, dit-elle.

- Oui, je vois. Sais-tu si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- J'aurais pu. Mais je ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu veux la surprise.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

Hayley regarda en face d'elle, je regardai dans la même direction et je vis que Klaus l'observait d'un air méfiant. Bon sang que cachaient-ils tous les deux ?!

J'allais poser la question mais Hayley se releva rapidement pour se diriger vers les autres. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas parler du bébé.

Elle cachait quelque chose...

Klaus s'avança vers moi.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-il.

- Hayley était seule, je voulais juste lui tenir compagnie, dis-je.

- Hayley peut se débrouiller toute seule.

- Ce n'est pas drôle de se sentir exclue.

- On ne l'exclut pas, Caroline.

- Si vous le faites.

- Franchement j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu lui pardonnes ! Elle a voulu te voler ton petit ami et en plus elle t'a trahie !

- Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle était un peu dans le même cas que moi ! Elle voulait Tyler, il a dû lui donner l'espoir qu'un jour qu'ils seraient ensemble et puis un jour elle vient à Mystic Falls et elle découvre que Tyler a une petite amie, moi ! Maintenant Tyler m'a laissée tomber pour une autre fille et par la même occasion il a renoncé à Hayley ! Nous sommes dans le même cas !

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle !

- Peut-être mais maintenant nous sommes pareilles. On veut quelque chose qu'on ne peut avoir.

Evidement je ne parlais pas de Tyler, mais de Klaus. Maintenant qu'Hayley attendait son enfant, je ne savais pas s'il y avait une possible relation de couple entre nous deux. Je savais que cet enfant allait tout changer et que Klaus m'oublierait une fois qu'il serait né. Il allait faire en sorte que lui et sa mère soient présents pour lui. Il ne voudrait pas l'abandonner. Je comprenais ce choix d'ailleurs.

Je refusais de me mettre entre eux.

Klaus me regarda, complètement surpris par mes propos.

- Caroline, tu ne parles pas de Tyler, là ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, mentis-je.

- Tu mens mal.

- S'il te plaît, n'en parlons pas ici...

- On doit en parler pourtant et mettre les choses au clair.

- Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair. Elle attend ton enfant et quand il sera né, il aura besoin de son père et de sa mère. Je refuse de me mettre entre vous...

* * *

><p>Il me saisit doucement la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur pour qu'on puisse discuter sans attirer l'attention sur nous. Une fois seuls, je croisai les bras autour de ma poitrine et attendis qu'il parle.<p>

- Caroline, qu'Hayley soit enceinte ou non ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je te l'ai expliqué, me dit-il.

- Pour l'instant, mais quand l'enfant sera né que se passera-t-il ? Moi je le sais. Tu feras passer ton enfant avant tout et même moi. C'est une chose normale et que je peux parfaitement comprendre... dis-je.

- Je n'aime pas Hayley. Je la déteste et je ne vais pas être en couple avec une fille pour qui je ressens ces sentiments-là. Non c'est toi que je veux...

- Réfléchis. Tu vas donner l'illusion d'être avec Hayley devant l'enfant et ensuite venir vers moi parce que tu m'aimes ? Non ce n'est pas bien...

- Tu vas trop vite. Non je ne ferai pas ça. Une fois que l'enfant sera né, Hayley sera présente et moi aussi mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais être en couple avec elle. Tu penses que ça serait bien pour l'enfant d'avoir un père et une mère qui se détestent ? Crois-moi un enfant se rend compte de ces choses...

- Mais...

- Tais-toi. On fera comme moi j'ai prévu. Si tu ne m'aimes pas tu peux repartir mais vu ce que tu m'as dit j'en doute.

- Je...

- Je t'aime Caroline et rien ne peut empêcher ça. Même quand mon enfant sera né, je t'aimerai toujours autant. Seulement vous serez deux à compter énormément pour moi.

- Et ta famille ?

- Ils comptent autant aussi.

- Non ce que je veux dire, que vont-ils penser si jamais on devait être ensemble ?

- Rebekah essaye déjà de me caser avec toi, quant à Elijah ça risque de lui poser problème pendant un certain temps car il comptait vraiment à ce que je vive avec Hayley mais il comprendra.

- En tout cas mes amis ne comprendront pas.

- Tu essayes de trouver toutes les excuses pour ne pas être avec moi.

- Non... Je... Mes amis ne comprendraient pas si j'étais avec toi, sauf Stefan vu que lui aussi essaye de me caser avec toi. Mais honnêtement tu imagines la réaction de tous ?

Il sembla réfléchir avant de faire un sourire moqueur. A quoi pensait-il ?

- Oui j'imagine surtout la réaction du double ridicule. Ça serait épique, dit-il.

Je lui mis un coup de coude pour le faire arrêter de se moquer. Il reprit son calme mais sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Elena...

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas trop, je ne l'aime pas du tout, fit-il.

- Mais Elena n'est pas une mauvaise fille et puis tu as aussi des choses à te reprocher.

- Comme toutes les personnes ici, même Elijah.

- Sérieusement, Klaus...

- Mais je suis sérieux amour. Elena aussi a des choses à se reprocher.

- Elle était un vampire, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Et alors ? Moi je suis un hybride et je ne vais pas donner cette excuse pour expliquer toutes les conneries que j'ai faites !

Evidemment, il avait le dernier mot. Dans un sens il avait raison mais Elena était mon amie et je ne pouvais pas ne pas prendre sa défense. Elle s'en voulait terriblement en plus. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait faites mais elle pouvait essayer de vivre avec. Même si c'était dur.

- C'est mon amie. Et je sais qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait alors je la soutiens, dis-je.

- Et tu ne lui en veux pas un peu pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je lui en ai voulu mais plus maintenant. Elle a vraiment des remords et elle s'est excusée.

- Mais elle ne s'est pas excusée tout de suite.

- Elle n'avait pas récupéré son humanité. Damon avait fait une belle connerie en la lui faisant éteindre.

- Elena fait partie de ces personnes qui, quand elles deviennent vampires, se croient plus puissantes et plus malines. Elle aurait très bien pu te tuer sans le moindre regret.

- Elle n'avait plus d'émotion !

- Je le sais. Mais tu sais pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça ?

- Non...

- C'est une fille qui a toujours été émotive, un peu comme toi. La seule différence entre elle et toi c'est qu'elle est plus égoïste et également manipulatrice même si tu n'en as pas conscience.

- Non tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. J'avais remarqué qu'Elena avait tendance à ne penser qu'à elle et qu'elle pouvait se servir des autres pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'a fait une fois avec Damon... Mais elle n'est pas méchante.

- Je n'en doute pas même si je ne l'aime pas. Mais un jour Elena redeviendra un vampire et à ce moment-là beaucoup de choses vont changer. Elena pourrait très bien vous laisser tomber Bonnie et toi pour faire sa vie.

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'Elena laissera tomber Bonnie aussi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Bonnie est dangereuse pour elle et si elle fait comme Katherine elle ne prendra aucun risque. Quant à toi tu lui fais la morale, un peu comme Stefan. Les seuls qu'elle ne laissera jamais tomber sont Matt et Damon car les deux la laissent faire ce qu'elle veut. L'expression « l'amour rend aveugle » leur convient bien, surtout à Damon. Matt me semble plus intelligent et surtout il est humain. Un jour il voudra faire sa vie avec une jolie petite humaine et il fera passer cette fille avant Elena.

- Oui, c'est ce que je lui souhaite. Matt mérite d'être heureux.

- Il aurait pu être heureux avec ma sœur, remarqua Klaus.

- L'ennui c'est que Rebekah s'en était pris à Elena, du coup il lui en voulait, expliquai-je.

- Je comprends tout à fait. A sa place j'aurais fait pareil j'ai du mal avec les trahisons.

- Parfois tu devrais pardonner aux autres. Après tout, je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs et tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Je t'en veux pour une chose.

* * *

><p>Je le regardai, étonnée par ce qu'il me disait. Il m'en voulait, mais de quoi ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il m'avait pardonné pour toutes les fois où je m'étais servie de ses sentiments à mon égard. Alors de quoi pouvait-il m'en vouloir ?<p>

- De quoi ? demandai-je d'un ton hésitant.

- De ne pas être venue avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans, me répondit-il.

- J'avais fait un choix. Un choix que je regrette aujourd'hui.

Il eut un sourire. Il était fier de ce que je lui avais avoué.

- Moi aussi je t'en veux d'une chose, lui dis-je.

- Je sais. Tu m'en veux de m'être envoyé l'autre garce, dit-il.

- Non je t'en veux surtout de m'avoir menti. Tu ne m'as rien dit par rapport à ça. Alors peut-être que c'était pour ne pas me blesser mais je mérite que tu me dises la vérité.

- Je sais et je te promets de ne plus te mentir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Marcel et toi ?

Il eut un regard étonné. Mais je tenais à lui demander. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose vis à vis de Marcel et il ne m'avait encore rien dit. C'était bizarre la façon dont il réagissait. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

- Je... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un truc se passe entre Marcel et moi ?

- Tu fais en sorte que je ne le croise pas et puis quand tu le croises, tu es un peu trop courtois à mon goût.

- Tu es très observatrice, j'ignorais que tu avais cette capacité.

- Alors ?

- Très bien. Marcel a pris le contrôle de cette ville, comme tu le sais. Il est le roi...

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux prendre sa place et devenir roi.

- Tu vas arrêter de tout deviner ! dit-il, agacé.

- Désolée mais je te connais bien, répliquai-je, amusée.

- Passons. Quand je suis revenu en ville, des sorcières dont faisait partie Sophie ont piégé cette idiote d'Hayley. Elles ont tenté de faire pression sur moi en me disant que si je ne faisais pas en sorte de prendre la place de Marcel elles tueraient Hayley ainsi que le bébé.

- Donc tu as accepté ?

- Au départ non. Je leur ai dit que je me fichais d'eux. J'étais persuadé que ce bébé n'était pas le mien mais Elijah et Camille m'ont fait changer d'avis.

- Camille était au courant ?

- Non mais inconsciemment elle m'a aidé à prendre une décision.

- Je vois. En même temps je comprends ton choix. Tu devais protéger ton enfant.

- Elles t'auraient piégée à la place d'Hayley, je n'aurais pas hésité. J'aurais tout de suite accepté.

- Je... Ça me flatte, j'avoue... Mais tu devrais être plus sympa avec Hayley, essaie au moins d'être courtois avec elle...

- On dirait Elijah.

- Il a raison. Ecoute, je vais t'aider.

- Non, tu ne te mêles pas de ça ! C'est entre Marcel et moi !

- Je peux t'aider, j'ai l'impression que Marcel me fait confiance...

- Il veut juste te mettre dans son lit ! Je refuse que tu l'approches !

- Oui, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver !

* * *

><p>Soudain, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je répondis et j'entendis la voix de Bonnie.<p>

- Caroline, je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive, dit-elle. Je viens te rejoindre, donne-moi l'adresse.

Elle semblait complètement hystérique et je pouvais entendre qu'elle était déjà sur la route. Elle semblait même rouler très vite au point où je m'inquiétai pour elle.

Mais là je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes avec Klaus, vu le regard qu'il me lançait. Merde ! Je lui avais caché des choses et à cause du coup de fil de Bonnie, il allait me demander des comptes, c'était sûr.

- Euh... commençai-je.

- Non mais, tu as des problèmes d'élocution ou quoi ?! s'emporta Bonnie.

- Oui j'ai des problèmes mais pas d'élocution... fis-je d'une petite voix.

Klaus me prit brusquement le téléphone et parla à Bonnie. J'écoutai la conversation.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Caroline ? demanda-t-il.

- Klaus, je parlais à Caroline donc passe-la moi, s'emporta de nouveau Bonnie.

- Je suis heureux aussi de te parler Bonnie, maintenant raconte-moi ce qui se passe avec Caroline.

- Pas maintenant, je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai un très bon informateur et il m'a tout expliqué. D'ailleurs, autant te dire qu'on est dans les ennuis.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS. Je vais avoir une discussion avec Caroline…

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal !

- Mais non ! Je veux juste discuter.

- Je vais rejoindre Hayley, je crois, lançai-je.

J'allais partir mais il me saisit le bras, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Klaus raccrocha et envoya tout de suite un texto à Bonnie avec mon téléphone portable. Quand il eut finit, il me regarda avec colère. Pas de doute : il était furieux.

- Tu vas maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous as menti en disant que tout allait bien, dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, répondis-je.

- Donc tu préfères nous mentir pour ne pas nous inquiéter, au risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, plutôt que nous dire la vérité pour qu'on puisse t'aider ? rétorqua-t-il en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Pour résumer, en effet, c'est ça...

- Tu es mal placée pour me parler d'honnêteté, vu ce que je viens d'apprendre !

- Je suis désolée, mais je voulais juste vous protéger.

- Caroline, tu aurais dû nous en parler.

- Je sais, je suis désolée.

- Arrêter de t'excuser ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire au lieu de nous mentir !

- Je suis prête à accepter un dîner avec toi si tu arrêtes de me hurler dessus !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! C'est normal que je sois furieux que tu m'aies caché des choses !

- D'accord. J'ai eu tort. Tu as raison. Maintenant on peut arrêter de se disputer ?

- D'accord... J'aime t'entendre dire que j'ai raison sur quelque chose. Pour une fois, ça change !

- Profites-en car c'est rare.

Nous retournions rejoindre les autres. Les vampires présents avaient entendu la conversation avec Bonnie. J'avais eu le droit à des reproches de la part de Stefan qui m'a carrément dit que j'étais irresponsable mais heureuse Rebekah a pris ma défense et à calmer mon ami.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Bonnie et ses explications.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, on entendit frapper à la porte. Ce fut Rebekah qui alla ouvrir. Et d'un seul coup on entendit un :

- Oh bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'exclama Rebekah d'un ton surpris mais terrifié à la fois.

- C'est lui qui m'a informée de ce qui se passait, expliqua Bonnie.

Je me demandais qui pouvait être cette personne au courant de ce qui clochait avec moi. Vue la réaction de Rebekah, elle le connaissait. Bon, c'était peut-être Damon, mais ça m'étonnerait car il n'aurait pas été au courant aussi facilement. Katherine peut-être ? Oui, c'était fort probable. Il fallait que je me prépare à la voir, ce dont je n'avais pas envie.

Rebekah les laissa entrer et les emmena au salon. Mais on fut tous surpris quand on vit qui était vraiment l'informateur. Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était lui...

Kol se tenait devant nous avec un sourire narquois.

- Bah quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, plaisanta-t-il.


End file.
